Howard McGillin
Howard McGillin is an American actor. Biography Born in Los Angeles, California, he had roles in television series in The Bionic Woman, Insight and The Bionic Woman as well as rhe television films The Woman in White, Perry Mason: The Case of the Maligned Mobster and Too Rich: The Secret Life of Doris Duke. McGillin also provided voices in The Swan Princess (as the dashing Prince Derek) and as the singing voice of Gregory in South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. Singing Making his major musical debut in the original run of Sunday in the Park With George (playing Alex, the Soldier and George himself), McGillin received his first Tony Award nomination for his role in the original cast of The Mystery of Edwin Drood and his second soon after for playing Billy Crocker in Anything Goes. He also had roles in She Loves Me, Kiss of the Spider Woman and Time and Again, where he originated the role of Si Morley. McGillin's greatest musical claim to fame was being the longest-running actor in the lead role of The Phantom of the Opera. He originated the roles of Wilson Mizner in Road Show and George Howard in It Shoulda Been You and played Applegate in Damn Yankees and Honoré Lachaille in Gigi. Film The Swan Princess (1994) *This is My Idea (contains solo lines) *Far Longer Than Forever (duet) South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (1999) *La Resistance (contains solo lines) Stage Sunday in the Park With George (1985) Soldier *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) George *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Color and Light (duet) *The Day Off (contains solo lines) *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) *Finishing the Hat (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Beautiful (duet) *Sunday (contains solo lines) *Putting It Together (contains solo lines) *Lesson #8 (solo) *Move On (duet) *Sunday (Reprise)(contains solo lines) The Mystery of Edwin Drood (1985)(originated the role) *A Man Could Go Quite Mad (solo) *Two Kinsmen (duet) *Both Sides of the Coin (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Name of Love/Moonfall (contains solo lines) *Jasper's Confession (solo) Follies (1985) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) Anything Goes (1987) *You're the Top (duet) *It's De-Lovely (contains solo lines) *Friendship (contains solo lines) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *All Through the Night (duet) *You're the Top (Finale) Fifty Million Frenchmen (1991) *You Do Something to Me (duet) *Do You Want to See Paris? (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) *Specialty (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know Paree (solo) The Secret Garden (1991) *I Heard Someone Crying (contains solo lines) *A Girl in the Valley (duet) *A Bit of Earth (duet) *Lily's Eyes (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Race You to the Top of the Morning (soli) *Letter Song (contains solo lines) *Where in the World (solo) *How Could I Ever Know (duet) She Loves Me (1993) *Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds While Selling (contains solo lines) *Thank You, Madam (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Georg (contains solo lines) *Ilona (solo) *Grand Knowing You (solo) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1994) *Her Name is Aurora (contains solo lines) *Bluebloods (solo) *Dressing Them Up/I Draw the Line (duet) *Dear One (contains solo lines) *Over the Wall II (contains solo lines) *A Visit (duet) *She's a Woman (solo) *Gimme Love (contains solo lines) *Russian Movie/Good Times (contains solo lines) *Mama, It's Me (solo) *Anything for Him (contains solo lines) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina (contains solo lines) Mack and Mabel (1995) *Movies Were Movies (solo) *I Won't Send Roses (solo) *I Wanna Make the World Laugh (contains solo lines) *Hundreds of Girls (contains solo lines) *My Heart Leaps Up/Hit 'Em on the Head (solo) *I Promise You a Happy Ending (solo) Time and Again (1996)(originated the role) As Thousands Cheer (1998) *How's Chances? (contains solo lines) *Heat Wave (contains solo lines) *Easter Parade (contains solo lines) *Our Wedding Day (contains solo lines) *Through a Keyhole (contains solo lines) Ziegfeld Follies of 1936 (1999) The Phantom of the Opera (1999) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Bounce (2003)(originated the role) *Waste *Gold! *Brotherly Love (duet) *The Game (solo) *Addison's Trip *That Was a Year *You *The Game (Reprise)(solo) *Addison's City (contains solo lines) *Boca Raton *Go (solo) *Finale (duet) Peter Pan (2004) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) High Spirits (2009) *Where Is The Man I Married? (duet) *Forever and a Day (duet) *I Know Your Heart (duet) *If I Gave You (duet) *What In The World Did You Want? (contains solo lines) *Something Tells Me I Remember Mama (2010) *A Little Bit More (contains solo lines) *You Could Not Please Me More (duet) Where's Charley? (2011) *Lovelier Than Ever (contains solo lines) The Best is Yet to Come (2011) It Shoulda Been You (2011)(originated the role) *Back in the Day (duet) *A Perfect Ending *That's Family (contains solo lines) *Finale Damn Yankees (2012) *Those Were the Good Old Days (solo) Ragtime (2013) *New Music (contains solo lines) *What a Game (contains solo lines) *New Music (Reprise)(solo) The Broadway Musicals of 1988 (2013) The Visit (2014) *The Only One (solo) Gigi (2015) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (solo) *It's A Bore (duet) *Paris is Paris Again (contains solo lines) *It's A Bore (reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Remember It Well (duet) *I'm Glad I'm Not Young Anymore (solo) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (reprise)(solo) Grey Gardens (2015) *The Five-Fifteen (contains solo lines) *Hominy Grits (contains solo lines) *Drift Away (solo) Albums Where Time Stands Still (2001) *My Romance/The Folks Who Live On The Hill (solo) *Isn't This A Lovely Day (To Be Caught In The Rain)(solo) *Not While I'm Around/Good Thing Going (solo) *Power Of Two (solo) *Why Did I Choose You? (solo) *The Music Of The Night/Unexpected Song (solo) *I'll Tell The Man In The Street (solo) *I Have Dreamed (solo) *All The Things You Are (solo) *Time (solo) *The Secret O'Life (solo) *Lucky To Be Me (solo) *Two For The Road (solo) *Where Time Stands Still (solo) Gallery cohenourmcgillin.jpg|'Rosa Bud' and John Jasper in The Mystery of Edwin Drood. remickmcgillin.jpg|'Phyllis Rogers Stone' and Young Buddy in Follies. mahonybennettmcgillin.jpg|'Hope Harcourt' and Billy Crocker in Anything Goes. mcgillincraven.jpg|'Archibald Craven' in The Secret Garden. mcgillinkodaly.jpg|'Steven Kodaly' in She Loves Me. mcgillinmitchell.jpg|'Luis Alberto Molina' and Valentin Arregui Paz in Kiss of the Spider Woman. mcgillinderek.jpg|'Prince Derek' in The Swan Princess. mcgillinoconnor.jpg|'Mack Sennett' and Mabel Normand in Mack & Mabel. mcgillinphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. mcgillingregory.jpg|'Gregory' in South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. wheretimestandsstill.jpg|'Where Time Stands Still.' kindmcgillin.jpg|'Addison' and Wilson Mizner in Bounce. mcgillinbarry.jpg|'Captain James Hook' and Mr. Smee in Peter Pan. lukermcgillin.jpg|'Donna Lucia D'Alvadorez' and Sir Francis Chesney in Where's Charley? harrismcgillin.jpg|'Georgette' and George Howard in It Shoulda Been You. mcgillinapplegate.jpg|'Applegate' in Damn Yankees. mcgillinfather.jpg|'Father' in Ragtime. mcgillinhonoré.jpg|'Honoré Lachaille' in Gigi. McGillin, Howard McGillin, Howard